hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Steel
The Steel suit represent the soldiers of the Empire. These enemies tend to wear armor which will reduce incoming damage, and several of the units in this suit block as well. Because of their armor, Light Weapons are less effective against them, while Heavy Weapons are most effective. Unit Types Guard The first line of defence against any who would question the Empire. The most basic unit of this suit, represented by plain, numbered Steel cards. These enemies are soldiers who carry swords, and their armor reduces all incoming damage by 3. Watchman Taken from the dregs of society, elevated to petty positions of power. A basic unit of the Steel suit, which, like the Guard, is represented by plain, numbered Steel cards. In design, these units look exactly like the Guards. However, in addition to armor, Watchman also carry small shields with which they will block attacks, greatly reducing damage. The player must use Bash in order to break their block. Musket of Steel Deadly at a distance, only the most skilled are recruited into musketry. Labeled as "Musketeers" in-game, these are the ranged units of the Suit of Steel. Musketeers fire heavy, unblockable attacks from a distance.Their bullets can be blocked/reflected, depending on the player's shield (if they have one equipped). At close range, Musket of Steel enemies perform slow, weak attacks with the bayonets of their rifles. Musket of Steel cards are distinguished by having a pair of muskets on them in addition to the number of pips. Phalanx of Steel The expansion of the Empire requires constant conscription of new blood. Labeled "Soldier" in-game, the Phalanx of Steel is essentially a spearman. Along with their spears, these enemies also possess a very large shield, which they use it to block all attacks, so bashing is essential to fighting them. They have a low short charge which is followed by an attack, and an unblockable attack that they perform while stationary. Captain of Steel Command falls on the head of those who are loud, brash, and fortunate. Captains are some of the more advanced units of the Steel suit, and unlike all the units before, their card uses a large reversible illustration, rather than pips. Captain cards are never numbered, so there is only ever one Captain of Steel per card. Several Captains throughout Hand of Fate 2 are given individual names, making them more unique than other units. But whether they have an individual name or not, all Captains of Steel have a visible health bar in battle. Captains wear heavier armor than that of lesser Empire soldiers. Like the Terror of Blight, this armor is represented by a silver outline around the normal health bar. Also like the Terror, this armor must be bashed off before any real damage can be done, though it does not regenerate. Captains have two kinds of attacks. The first is a melee attack with their swords, which is the same, if more powerful, as the attacks of regular soldiers. The second is a ranged attack with a pistol, which functions like the attacks of the Musket of Steel, but with a faster firing rate. General of Steel Imperial Generals command from the front, diving into battle when needed. Generals, like Captains, have a card with a reversible illustration, and there is only one general per card. Also like Captains, Generals of Steel carry large swords which they use in melee attacks (including a chain of melee attacks), and a pistol for ranged attacks. However unlike the Captains of Steel, Generals wear no armor. This enemy has one other weapon that is unique to their type: a horn. When Generals of Steel blow their horns, it sends down a large hail of arrows over a wide circular area. This attack cannot be blocked. Knight of Steel Only the most wealthy and highest born can hope to ascend to an Imperial Knighthood. Knights are a powerful and advanced unit of the Steel suit. They wield two large swords, and will use them to perform a pair of unblockable attacks. Like the Captains, Knights are heavily armored, and that armor must be bashed off before they can be defeated. Like the other two high ranking cards of this suit, the Knight of Steel card has a reversible illustration, and there is only ever one knight per card. Emperor of Steel This is a card drawn by the Dealer as part of the Sun challenge. It is used to represent the Emperor himself. While being represented by his own card, the Emperor does not become an enemy in battle. This card is also unique in that it is automatically a Brimstone card. Gallery Knight of Steel card.png|Knight of Steel card Emperor of Steel card.png|Emperor of Steel card Basic Steel card picture.png|Basic Steel card General of Steel.jpg|General of Steel Category:Enemies Category:Major Suits